Guilty
by EternalDamnation21
Summary: A mysterious girl comes to Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru's school. And she's a Sohma! She's Shigure's what! After fight refusals and more, the girl is ready to tell them her biggest secret KyoOC
1. A New Beginning

Guilty

Woo! I'm finally uploading my Fruits Basket story! Yay! I Hope you like it (Sorry JadeGreen14 I'm still at school...)

"Don't worry, I'll be fine," Yahiko Sohma said as she grabbed her suitcase and headed for her new school.

Yahiko Sohma was not a full member of the Sohma family, but somehow managed to become a member of the zodiac. She had always wondered what it would be like not being under the curse, but never thought too much of it. She was glad to finally be going to a public school! Being a zodiac member had always caused…some problems; she was a bit different than all the others. Seeing as she had gone to an all boys school for six years. It wasn't until after her adoption by Shigure Sohma that she realized exactly how special she was. While all the other members had to be hugged by a member of the opposite gender, she had to be either hugged by a girl or her wrist squeezed too tightly.

Entering the school, Yahiko thought about what lied ahead. A new school, a public one at that, she was worried, but she didn't let it show as she waved goodbye to Hatori.

"May I help you um...Miss?"

"Huh! Oh yes, my name is Hikoya Homasu."

Yahiko laughed at the seceratary in her head. _She thinks I'm a boy! _It was always funny when someone thought she was a boy. Heck she looked like one! Her hair wasn't short, but her chest was bandaged up to be safe. She could only be a real girl at home or at work. The name was another story, another Sohma went to this school, a Sohma she didn't know...It was an anagram of Yahiko Sohma, just to be safe...

_I'll just go along with it until the time comes..._


	2. Off To Work We Go!

Hey! I'm finally back! Sorry to my reviewers that I didnt upload sooner...please do not kill me...also dont know if I'm gonna keep my beyblade fanfic(Max/OC) up for long-- I may do a Kai one instead, still not sure. Review and/or e-mail me if you have suggestions and stuff! bye- -

"This is odd; you're not listed on the school-board transfer list."

"Oh? Is that a bad thing?"

"Well, yes, that means you won't have a schedule"

"Really? But papa said…"

"Oh! Wait here you are, how could I have missed it?"

The secretary scribbled something on a piece of notebook paper and handed it to 'Hikoya'. She left the office and stood there, looking down at the piece of paper in her hand she saw what it said:

_Homasu, Hikoya; Schedule:_

_Homeroom—2-B_

_Period one—Science_

_Period two—L.A./Reading_

_Period three—Lunch_

_Period four—P.E_

_Period five—Math_

_Also, don't worry about finding your way around. Your Homeroom teacher will choose someone to show you around _

_Ok…That works. Class 2-B it is then!_ And onward she went to that exact room. "Uh…ohayo, sensei?" Yahiko stammered sliding the door open slowly.

"And who are you?" The teacher asked.

"Hikoya Homasu, I'm a transfer from across town!"

"Ok! I bet you'll need someone to show you around, won't you?"

Yahiko nodded. "How about…" The teacher scanned the classroom, "Uotani! You show Miss Hikoya around. Okay!"

"Sure, why not." Voiced a girl in the second or third row. She had blonde hair that covered one eye. She was sitting with two other girls; a petite one with long brown hair and one long black hair pulled into a braid. The braided girl made Yahiko a bit uncomfortable; she didn't know why.

"Ok, go sit with Uotani, Hanajima, and Honda," The teacher said, pointing to the group of girls.

"So, you're new?" asked Uo'.

Yahiko nodded, "I'm from way across town"

"What made you move all the way here?" asked the brunette.

"Well, I moved from one house—in which I lived with my doctor. To stay with my Papa, but now I can stay with my father!"

"Wait! You lived with your doctor, then your 'papa', and now your dad?"

"Pretty much, yeah. I not only lived with my doctor but quite a few people. Relatives actually. Papa wasn't really my own dad anyway."

"That's quite complicated. I'm Saki Hanajima, by the way."

"I'm Tohru Honda."

"Uotani, your guide around this place."

_Honda? Oh! So this is the girl that lives with daddy…_Yahiko thought. A bell then rang—causing Yahiko to jump.

"Yo, Hikoya, it's just the bell. Did you not have them at your old school?"

"Actually, no."

"Where'd you go to school?"

"Chugoku's academy for bo—Girls"

"Oh! Never heard of it."

After Uo' had shown her around, Yahiko walked down the hallway to find a way out. That is, until she walked smack-dab into somebody.

"I am so sorry!"

"Oh-no, it's my fault. I wasn't paying attention."

Yahiko looked up and met the eyes of another Sohma. _Is this the…the rat!_ He had silver hair and purple eyes.

"I'm sorry, but I must get going! Work can't wait when you have a job quite like mine!" Yahiko held up a fist and smiled before walking of.


	3. Yahiko or Hikoya?

yay! Chapter three up and running! Thank you reviewers!

"Yuki!"

"Oh, Hey Tohru"

"Do you remember what we're doing today?"

"Uh..."

"We said we'd go see Ayame at his shop"

Yuki nodded and followed Tohru out of the school.

MEANWHILE

"Mine! (mee-nay) Where are tthe measurments for that wedding dress?" Yahiko called from the back of 'Trust comes first; Ayame; Value from the heart' (AN: I got that from the manga).

"Um...Aren't they on the table?"

"Yep, they sure are! Thanks"

The bell reng; showing that someone had entered the shop.

"Welcome to 'Value from the heart', I'm Yahiko how may I help you?"

"Hikoya?"

"Tohru!"

"Oh Yahiko, is that my darling Yuki?"

Ayame Sohma strutted into the room oh-so-dramatically.

"Yahiko?" Yuki pondered aloud.

"Hikoya?" Mine and Ayame said.

Thats all I have right now, I'm going for one or two chappies a day!


	4. Trust Comes First

Hi, I decided to redo thid chappie and make it longer! please dont hurt me, you'll find out quite a bit in this chapter anyway!

"Um..." Yahiko said; lets review shall we?_ I was at school under my false name, Hikoya, and I met Tohru. now I'm at work and Aaya doesn't know my false name. And Yuki and Tohru don't know my real name. This sucks!_

"Wait! Aaya said Yuki, that must mean--Ooh! Joy,--oops, sorry, I am Yahiko Sohma; pleased to finally meet you,"

Yahiko bowed to the stunned Yuki.

"S-s-so-sohma?" Yuki asked

Yahiko nodded.

"I am sorry for not telling you at school. I didn't even know who you were…that's beside the point. I must go move from Papa's to daddy's!"

"Ooh! Can I help?" Ayame asked.

"No, Aaya. You have a wedding dress to finish. Bye!"  
And so Yahiko left Ayame, Yuki, Tohru, and Mine to Papa's building.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Noooooooo! Hiko-kun, don't leave me!"

"Sorry, Miji-kun but I have to. I'll see you at school

anyway," Yahiko reassured her roommate. She turned to a tall man with honey colored hair and smiled.  
"Thank you for agreeing to let me stay with daddy!" she said.

"You are welcome, come and see us anytime you wish."

About to cry, Yahiko was able to get out an exited 'Sure!' before she walked to her father's home.

Yahiko ran down the dirt road, which ended at a large home. She went up to the door and skid it open.

"Hello…anyone there!" she called.  
Footsteps.

Her father.

"Daddy!" she yelped throwing her arms around him.

"Yahiko! Why are you here!"

"Akii said I could move in!"(AN: Akii what Yahiko calls Akito)

"Really, no one told me!"

''DUH! They weren't supposed to, surprise!"

Shigure Sohma hugged his daughter back (AN: Dun Dun Dun!) and separated.

"Lemme get a good look at ya'!" he said, "Still bandaging these up, huh?"

He patted her wrapped up chest twice; avoiding her red face.

"Daddy!" Yahiko scolded, hitting Shigure.

"Sorry…" he whined, "I'll introduce you to Tohru and Yuki. Let me get those,"

He grabbed her bags and was about to walk off.

"Introduce us to who, Shigure?"

"Yuki! Perfect timing! Take one of these." Shigure handed

Yuki one of Yahiko's two bags; "This is—"

"Yuki Sohma,"

"Yep, do you know him already?"

"Mm-hmm, met 'em at school. Tohru too!"

"Never mind that then, Take these up to Tohr—nope, can't do that! Just take 'em to a room." Shigure gave the other bag to Yuki and scooted him out.  
"Yahiko,"

"Yes,"

"Go up the stairs and into the third door; on the left,"

"Ok, daddy, but why?"

"So you can surprise me but I can's surprise you?"

Yahiko rolled her eyes, but followed the directions anyway. She didn't bother to knock when she reached the door. So she just opened it.  
To find Kyo Sohma.  
"Damn it..." He mumbled, "How many time do I have to tell you to knock on my—Yahiko?"  
"Kyo?"  
_Oh…my...god! It's Kyo!_  
"Kyo!" Yahiko glomped Kyo and they landed on the floor with a thump.

Welly well well then. Another chapter finished! Please don't hurt me, bye!


	5. Well You See

I'm back! sorry i took so long...please don't kill me...and who is this Mary-Sue person i got a review that said i was 'copoying' her and this story came from MY head and NO ONE else's! on with the story

ok...so when we left off, yahiko had found Kyo:

"Get off o' me, woman!" Kyo shouted to the girl who had glomped him. Yahiko looked up with her big, orange eyes and said,"I'm so happy to see you, Kyo-kun"

Kyo blushed, "Ditto, I guess.." he said, "But why are you here?"

"Well...Akii said I could live here now, do you live here instead of with Shisou?"

"Yeah...thanks to Akito!"

"Don't feel bad! C'mon, I think the others wanna' know what's going on!"

Yahiko stood up and headed for the door with Kyo at her heels. Shigure, Tohru, and Yuki were waiting for them.

"Ah, I see you liked my little suprise?" Shigure asked, seeing the smile on his 'daughter's' face.

"Yep!" Yahiko replied, "I suspect you want to lnow whats's going on, Yuki, Tohru."

Yuki nodded and Tohru smiled. Kyo and Yahiko took seats; Kyo and Shigure on either side of Yahiko, facing Tohru and Yuki.

"Ok" Yahiko started, "When I was very young, about ten or so...I think. My parents died and I just walked around the city until Hatori, Aaya, and Shigure come to me. I was adopted by Shigure but Akito refused to let me live with him. The reason I do not know of, but he now said I could..."

"But..where will yousleep?" Yuki asked

"You can use my--"

"I'd love to stay in a room with you, Tohru, but I can't"

"Why?"

"You see, though I was only adopted, I became a member of the zodiac. The cat. But something reversed when I was adopted; I transform when a girl hugs me or my wrists are sqeezed to tightly."

Well, there we are, another chappie up and filled with some important info! YAY!


	6. It sure has been a while

Hi I'm back! sorry but, my computer doesnt like me at all, so its in the shop...but i can update at school everyday...please dont hurt me BloodFlavoredDohnutsRoxMySox (did i spell that right?)

"That's...interesting.."Tohru said, "But where will you sleep?"

"I wanna stay in daddy's room!" Yahiko exclaimed, everybody stared."Please?"

"How about you stay with Tohru, miss Yahiko" Yuki suggested

"I already told you, I ca-"

"We can put a matress on the floor!" Tohru said

Yahiko shrugged and nodded. That night Yahiko was a little uncomfortable; What if Tohru fell out of her bed? What id Akii changed his mind? What about Yuki, he was the rat but she had no resentment to him, which he would probably expect. She couldnt take it anymore! Yahiko stood up and left the room. She headed for Kyo's room but settled for going to the roof instead. Ironically enough, Kyo was on the roof!

"Kyo?"

"Wha--Oh Yahiko."

"Its been a while,huh?" Yahiko asked taking a seat next to Kyo on the roof

"Yeah, how ya been?"

"Good, you?"

"I've been better."

"Thats what you always say, Kyo"

"And?"

"You are so mean!"

Silencet then washed over them Yahiko broke it by yawning  
"Tired?" Kyo asked, Yahiko nodded

"I think I'll go back to bed, I'm very happy to see you again, though" Yahiko left Kyo with a quick peck on the lips and soon fell asleep, al little calmer than before.

There! I'm done! Be back tomorrow! Sayonara!


	7. How did you meet kyo, yahiko?

Chapter 8...right?

Anyway, I'm back and I've got atleast two periods or so to type up this chapter! So I'll have a few chappies up!also, i was thinking of uploading my Yu Yu Hakusho(HieiOC) fanfic, so...i need feedbackon of i should or not. on with the chapter!

The next morning woke Yahiko with a start...well, a shake to be exact. "Yahiko, geet up" Tohru said, shaking Yahiko.

"I don eely wny etoop(I don't really want to get up)"

"She not getting up?" Shigure asked from the door. Tohru shook her head. "Ican get her up,"Shigure walked in the room and bent doawn to his 'daughter's' ear. "Yahiko!" he screamed, making Yahikojump from her bed. "Daddy..."she whined.

"So, Yahiko, how do youknow Kyo?" Tohru asked onthe way to school. Yahiko was so upset that she was wearing a skirt, (An: Girl's uniform also her chest isn't bandaged up) that she almost missed Tohru's quesstion.

"Hmm,howI met Kyo, let's see.." Yahiko pondered, "Well, asides fromDaddy, Ayame, Hatori, and Akii, Kyo was the first member of the Zodiac I met that was my age, but, I have to say, he was muchsweeter when we were little"

Kyo grunted and mumbled something under his breath

"Anyway, even though Kyo was always at Shishou's andI was withdaddy, Shishou trained us both. Infact, we both went to the mountains!" Yahiko clapped her hands together in exitement, "No matter what we've always been tighter than tight!" And witrh that, Yahiko Kyo's hand in hers and held the other hand out to Tohru.

"Don't you worry, Tohru, I want change if you hold my hand, only if you squeeze my wrist...or you hug me.."

There! antother chapter done! I also think I need to clear dome stuff up, PapaMomiji's father and Daddy refers to Shigure if that confused anyone. and antoher think Akii is just a nick-name Yahiko gave to him, in thruth she doesn't really like Akito all to much neither do I but I call him Akii anyway. SAYONARA!


	8. Breaking The Ice

Chapter 9

OK, I'm here; also I've been needing to do this so here's Yahiko's profile:

Age- same as Kyo

Hair color—Turquoise, not dyed

Eye color—Orange

Yeah…that's about it!

"Uo, Hana!" Tohru said when they got to school. Uotani and Hanajima were waiting by the door.

"Hey, Tohru" Uo said; Hana nodded. "Good morning everyone," she said.


	9. Breaking The IceAGAIN!

Chapter 9…10…a big fat hen…?

Sorry! The stupid thing cut off the rest of 9 so here's the reprise of Breaking The Ice

The school day was boring for Yahiko; she ignored a countless people apologizing for thinking she was a guy. Other than that Yahiko just poked Kyo. After school, Uo and Hana took Tohru to work and Kyo headed to Shishou's temple. Only Yahiko and Yuki remained.

_Why has he been avoiding me?_ Yahiko thought. Yuki hadn't said a word to Yahiko all day. Not even when she asked him questions. It was really bugging her.

_I can't take it anymore! Time to take action. _

"Hey Yuki. Daddy can make his own food, wanna' go get something to eat?" She asked.

"No thank you, I'm tired"

"Oh ok then…"

_Damnit! Why won't he talk to me at all! _

OK, there sorry that it got cut off…seeya!


	10. How Hatori feels

alright, just to let you know, today, _italics mean SHigure's thoughts, ok?_

"Daddy, we're home!" Yahiko shouted as she and Yuki came inside.

"Yahiko, you have a visitor!" Shigure called from the Kitchen

"A visitor, wonder who..." Yahiko pondered. She shrugged it off and went to the kitchen, her visitor, Hatori!

"Hatori!" She exclaimed, "Why are you here?"

"To check up on you, remember, once a month. C'mon" Hatori said. Yahiko obliged and walked to Hatori, sitting infront of him, he pulled up her shirt to reveal scars on her back (AN: DUN DUN DUN!) He sighed, "He's been getting rougher, huh?"

_Hatori likes Yahiko, I can't blame him. She's like him in so many ways. I guess he _

_finds comfort around her. I mean, he tought her to remove memories when she left_

_to live with Momitchi's dad. He's always checked on her after her meetings with _

_Akito..._

_But, Hatori doesn't wish that I hadn't adopted her. Or that he could've adopted her himself. No, too much pain for him. She's too like Kanna and from what I've heard from eavesdropping on Tohru and her friends. She's like Tohru's mom too._

_I remember that look he gave her when she saw the gunshot wound in her left eye; so caring and sympathetic. Sweet, even...I also remember every morning he would check on her replacement, the glass eye. _

_No doubt about it, Hatori loves her._

I absolutely love this chapter! Its sooooo sweet! bye! oh, in the next chapter we...oh, can't do that now can I?


	11. A phone call and a shower

Ok, lets get started!

"By Hatori!" Yahiko said, waving as Hatori got in his car and drove off. About ten minutes later, Tohru came home. "Oh, Hey Tohru, how was work?" Yahiko asked.  
"Good," Tohru smiled.  
"Yahiko, since Kyo is staying the night at Shishou's dojo. Do you want to sleep in his room tonight?" Shigure suggested, popping up out of nowhere.  
"Ok" Yahiko replied.  
Soon Shigure, Yuki, and Tohru—who Yahiko had begun to call Tohri—were asleep. She stretched out on the couch with one of her father's books. An hour passed and She was almost finished with the book, the phone rang. Unwillingly, Yahiko got up and walked to the kitchen, "Hello" She said when she answered the phone.  
"Hello, Yahiko" The cold voice on the other end was so familiar and haunting to Yahiko, she almost dropped the phone. But she gained back her pride and keeps her balance.  
"A-Akito…"  
"Yes, It's me. It's been a while, has it not?"  
"I g-guess"  
"Yes, I want to see you again, Yahiko"  
"Me? Why?"  
"I need to speak to you"  
"SP-Speak to me, but what about—"  
"I just want you to come by and see me, now is that so bad?"  
"No—it's just so…so sudden!"  
"Are you not gonna' come then?"  
"No sir. I'll come!"  
"Good, oh, and Yahiko?"  
"Yes?"  
"I know"  
"Akito!" Too late; the line was dead. Yahiko put down the phone. Shaken up with anxiety, guilt, and wonder, she took a cold shower.  
_What…the…how…why!_ Yahiko asked herself as she banged her head against the shower wall. "It…I didn't mean to!" She shouted, shutting her mouth quickly before she awoke anybody. Uneasily, she snuggled into Kyo's bed, taking in his smell. Thinking about the day ahead.  
Next morning Yahiko was not woken by Tohru or Shigure, but by her own racing mind. She sighed and joined everyone and headed to school. Afterwards, to Akito.

OK, I HAD to do that. I was in the bath and that idea just struck me, the next chapter will be up soon tomorrow probably. What does Akito want? And more importantly, what does he know that makes Yahiko so…whatever?


	12. Akito

Ok, I am back cuz I know you want to kill me! Also, if you are there, no way am I deleting this story which you called shit. Ok? Ok! Also, The8thSin, you spelled anxious right…

"Anything the matter, Yahiko?"

Kyo had joined them on the way to school and had noticed Yahiko's solemnity. She looked up and shook her head no. _I wonder what could have happened? _Kyo thought, _this isn't normal; even for Yahiko._

An hour passed and Yahiko was doing an errand for a teacher and taking something up to the office. But, on the way back, someone bumped into her. Some girl to be exact. Now, this girl hadn't noticed that she had bumped into what now was a pile of clothes from which a turquoise cat's head popped out. The girl stared and Yahiko ran off, leaving her clothes in a pile. Hours past and Yahiko just sat there in class after retrieving her clothes. All she could think about was that phone call from Akito. What did he want? How did he know?

Yahiko knew for a fact that no one knew. Of all people to find out, why Akito? _I guess it's better than Daddy or Kyo…I think…_ School ended and Yahiko tracked down Tohru. She decided on Tohru because Kyo would demand details and Yuki probably wouldn't listen anyway.

"Uh, Tohri…" Yahiko had said.

"Yeah?"

"I got to go somewhere, tell daddy I'm at Aaya's, ok?"

_Ok, _Yahiko thought as she walked to the Sohma house, _so that wasn't really telling Tohri but what was I supposed to say? Hey, Tohri, I've got to go get the shit beat out o' me by a psycho, tell daddy not to worry?_

Yahiko stared at the entrance when she arrived. She swallowed her pride and stealthily moved to Akito's 'meeting' room door.

"So, you decided to come?"

Yahiko whipped around to face Akito, she nodded.

"Good, because I wouldn't of wanted to have to hunt you down, You know?"

"Yessir"

"Let us commence with the meeting shall we?"

And thus, Yahiko followed Akito into the room, awaiting her unknown fate.

Ok, there I think I did pretty good. i'll be back tonight if not sooner or later!


	13. Part of the truth

Ok…where was I…um…………oh! Right, chapter starts!

"Akito, sir, I hope you don't mind me asking…but, why—"

Yahiko was cut off in mid-sentence by a blow from Akito. "I told you, to never ask questions!" he shouted. Yahiko touched the now red mark on her cheek and frowned, _I should've known that would happen, I mean, this is Akito. _

"Anyway, on to business, as you should know by now. I do know it; all of it" Akito sneered, "The only thing I don't know, is why you did what you did?"

"Akito…how—"  
"How? Isn't it obvious? A gunshot wound in your eye, blood on your hands, such a give-away!"

"I…"

"What?" Akito snapped, shooting another blow at Yahiko, so she fell out of the chair and onto the cold, hard, wooden floor.

"I didn't mean to do it! It was an accident! I didn't mean to kill my parents!" Yahiko admitted, half sobbing, half shouting, "But, I just had to you see? They were atheists. That night, seven years ago, my father had come home from murdering a priest. The night before my mother had burned down that same priest's church! Not only had they killed the priest, but his family too. My best friend…she was that man's granddaughter…"

"And that motivated you to murder?"

"Yes…"

Akito snorted and kicked Yahiko in the ribs, causing her to whelp in pain, "What a pitiful reason. I command you to leave!" He ordered. Still in pain, Yahiko stood up and limped to the door, only to hear Akito's voice sneer at her again, "And, transforming at that school, very slick. Very slick indeed," He said sarcastically, coldly.

_I can't believe that just happened. I just pray to god he doesn't tell anyone, but…ah, fuck! That memory…it…it's back!_

_Memory mode_

_The door to the apartment opened and slammed behind a man with dark brown hair who was sweating and laughing, silently. _

_"Did ya get him?" Yahiko's mother asked, her father nodded, "His whole family," he said, "I bet you're proud o' me; aren't you, girl?"_

_Her father's gaze had shifted to his nine-year-old daughter. Who shook her head solemnly. "No?" Her father asked, "but how can you not be? I just killed a man who worshipped some guy on a cross (AN: I am incredibly sorry if this offends anyone. I am not atheist and have no real feelings for those who are for I have never met one)"_

_Yahiko clenched her teeth and balled her small hands into fists. "Stupid brat, " Her mother said, "I bet she believes in that no good god man too."_

_Her father just stare blankly at his daughter before retrieving a gun from his back pocket and aiming it at Yahiko, "Do you now? I guess I'll just have to knock some sense into you know, huh?" _

_A shot was fired and Yahiko fell back. One of her eyes bleeding, she ripped off a bit of cloth from her dress and bandaged her eye best she can while her father stood watching her with his gun still raised. Yahiko looked up, never before had she been so angry. She thrusted herself at her father and snatched the gun away. She shot both him and her mother. For what they had done, they had paid. What Yahiko did was not a sin…right?_

_The last thing Yahiko remembered of that late November evening was seeing a pair of headlights and waking up the next morning with a glass eye._

I love this chappie! So fun to create, what do ya' think of Yahiko's little secret, huh? But its not over yet, we still don't know what the hell I did to Yuki…


	14. I Hate Lying

Ok, I'm back, that last chapter…woo…shocking huh? When I came up with this story, the murders really stuck throughout all of the changes. Oh, I almost forgot to introduce my co-writer (not really, he's an anime character): Ryuichi Sakuma! He's been…away for a while but he's back and I'm gonna stop babbling and write this chapter!

"I told you dad, I tripped at the shop, that's all!" Yahiko lied. Shigure had noticed her wounds seeing as she came into the house limping. She had tripped many times before so it was easy for Shigure to believe her. Her father sighed, "Fine, I'll believe you," he said. Shigure was standing above her while Yahiko sat on the couch, his arms crossed, frowning.

_I hate lying…_

"Go get some rest, sweetie, you'll need to rest that leg for tomorrow"

_…but I have to, _

Yahiko nodded and went to the steps.

_No matter how much I despise lying…I have to do it. A little lie never hurt anyone, right? I'll be fine. Just fine!_

Yahiko's sleep that night was anything but sleep. She tossed and turned at that old memory. It just never left! She gave up trying to fall asleep and just gazed up at the ceiling (SP?). Yahiko sighed, "What in hell am I going to do?" she asked herself silently, "Akito, you're a bastard. Why won't you just die?" At her last words she shook her head in disgust, "No, I want you to be gone, hell yeah. But I've learned from my mistakes; death isn't something you wish on someone (AN: unless they're Hitler). 'Cause you never know if that person will die or not." Yahiko sighed again and closed her eyes; welcoming the sleep that had finally found her.

_At least, I hope I'll be fine…_

Yahiko stretched the next morning without being awoken by her father, or anyone for that matter.

"G'morning, Yahiko!" Tohru said as she entered the kitchen, "Oh, Yahiko, you don't need to…" Tohru was cut off by a pan crowding her vision, "No," Yahiko disagreed, "I cook when I choose, and I chose to cook this mornin', now sit down and shut up" Tohru nodded guiltily, though Yahiko could not see, and sat down at the table. She watched in amazement as Yahiko found ingredients and recipes Tohru never even knew existed. "And, done!" Yahiko said as she topped off a plate of pancakes with a cherry and some whipped cream.

"Mmm, what smells like Yahiko's famous cherry-cakes?" Shigure asked as the sent of breakfast brought him into the room. "That would be, cherry-cakes dad" Yahiko answered as Shigure walked over to receive his plate. "I don't know" Shigure said, "You smell quite a bit like them too, Y'know?" He sniffed his daughters' hair playfully, but was soon stopped by a pan hitting him in the back of his head.

OK, done, just to let you now next chapter we'll be entered into Yuki's complex little mind! BYE!  
Ryuichi-SAYONARA!


	15. Breakfast and losing control

Sorry it took so long!

Ryuichi—Pico had to figure out the new layout and stuffs.

"No, this way, Yahiko!"

"Sorry, Kyo!"

Kyo hit Yahiko gently on the head. They were going to Shishou's dojo for breakfast and it had been so long since she had been, Yahiko had forgotten the way. "It's not my fault I forgot!" She defended, crossing her arms and glaring at the cat, "I don't even see why we're going. We don't have that much time before school, anyway!"

"Its because Shishou wants to see you."

"Oh, really?" Yahiko asked slyly, her hands behind her head. Kyo's head turned to face her, "What are you saying!" he demanded. Yahiko looked up at Kyo and smirked. She moved so she was infront of Kyo, walking backwards. "I'm saying, maybe you're planning some **_romantic_** get away!" Kyo's face turned red with anger and embarrassment. "What the hell!" he shouted, causing people to turns their heads to face the two. "Just a suggestion," Yahiko shrugged, "C'mon, this way!" _So now she remembers how to get there, _Kyo thought as he followed her, still red in the face. _Why did she say that! What goes on in that head of hers, too much time around Ayame I bet._

V

"Shishou!" Yahiko called when they reached the dojo. Kyo put his face in his hands as the other cat yelled pointless things at the door. "Oh, Kyo, Yahiko, its you. By the sound of your yells, I thought it was Kagura. Come in, please, breakfast is ready and waiting!" Kazuma said, putting his hand on Yahiko's back and lightly pushing her inside. (AN: they called him Kazuma in the manga and I don't want to type Shishou over and over again). Only when the three sat down did Yahiko notice Kazuma's severed hair. "What did you do to it!" she shouted, anime tears running down her face. Kazuma laughed. "He only cut his ponytail off. What's the big deal, he's not a girl." Kyo murmured. Yahiko looked to her friend in shock, "No big deal! Of course it's a big deal!"

V

Yahiko was still sulking when they got to school, her head hung low as they walked down the hall. As she did the first time they met, she ran into Yuki. "Sorry Yuki! Hey, where are you going?" Yahiko called after the rat's retreating form. She ran to catch up with him, "What was that all about, it wasn't very nice!" she said once she had. Yuki stopped walking but didn't look at her. "Yuki…" Yahiko couldn't help it, she lost it.

"What do you expect from me, Yuki?" She shouted, "why are you being so distant with me, huh! I mean do you want me to hate you, shun you, resent you!" Yahiko looked down as passerby's stared in confusion, "Just because I'm the cat, doesn't mean I'm Kyo!" She yelled as Yuki began to walk away again. She reached out to him but fell to the floor, realizing what she had just said. _What the . . . did . . . I just say . . . what I think I did? . . . how could I have . . . said that?_

Ok, chapter over! BYE!


	16. Reflcting

Ok, when we left of, Yuki had walked away after Yahiko said something she didn't want to…

_I still can't believe I said that. Not after…._

_MEMORY MODE (again)_

_"Yahiko, why do you have to leave? I don't want you to." A ten-year-old Kyo Whined. The turquoise haired girl infront of him bowed her head, "Sorry, Kyo," she said, "I don't want to go either, but Akito-san said I have to go live with Momiji and his dad . . ." Yahiko looked up and smiled, she held up her pinky and promised, "I promise, Kyo, I'll always be just like you!" _

_Kyo took her pinky with his and nodded, "Always!"_

"Why did I promise him something I couldn't keep?" Yahiko asked herself as she descended down the hall weakly. She leaned one arm on the wall and sighed deeply. She was just about to curl up in a ball on the school floor and cry when a familiar voice stopped her, "Yahiko, are you all right?" Kyo asked. "Uh . . . yeah, I just hit my head! OW!" She replied rubbing her head and smiling. Kyo looked at her oddly, but shrugged and walked off saying, "ok, whatever," as he did. Yahiko sighed, "Got out of that one, now to go find Hatsu and talk to him . . . where is he?"

The turquoise haired and orange-eyed cat walked down the halls of the grade beneath her, "Hatsuharu!" She called when she spotted him. Waving she ran up to him, "Hey, what are you doing here?" he asked looking at her like he did everyone but Yuki, with no emotion whatsoever. "I have a semi-sized problem . . . I told Yuki that . . . that . . . just because I'm the cat didn't mean I'm Kyo . . ."

"And that's a bad thing?"

"Well . . . yes! I told Kyo that I'd always be like him! I promised him! Breaking that promise equals BAD!"

"Ok, calm down, kitty!" Haru held his hands up in defense, "now, go talk to Kyo."

"No!"

"Ok, then talk to Yuki."

"B . . .but . . ." Yahiko whined, "Its either one of the other, you pick. Now get to class." Haru ordered, pointing Yahiko to the door.

THERE! Short, yes, but I have writer's block and can't come up with much . . . so, I'm s-o-r-r-r-y! CB signing out ja ne!


	17. Seta?

I'm back! And I'm real sorrry about my updating thing…also, I'm leaving for TN soon, and my grandmother has yet to have a computer…its so sad!

Yahiko was pacing around Tohru's desk in circles muttering, "Stupid Haru, always has to be right!" It was almost time for the bell to ring and Yahiko was determined to have a talk with the rat. She sighed in relief when the bell finally rang. As she saw Yuki's head above the crowd of students eager to leave, she pushed through and grasped Yuki's wrist.

He gasped at the sudden touch but became, though not by much, less tense when he saw Yahiko's orange eyes staring down his own. Before Yuki could say or think anything Yahiko began to pull him past all of the other students who didn't really notice . . .

She actually stopped when they had reached the old bookstore a block away from the school. She looked down and gasped for breath, "Yuki I think we need to . . . Aw, damn not now!" It had begun to rain, it hammered down on the two of them, Yahiko looking down and angry, and Yuki looking up at the sky, he obviously didn't expect the rain.

"You two need help?" a male voice asked, Yahiko looked up from her feet at a man, he couldn't have been older than at least 35. He had messy dark brown hair and kind, blue eyes. The faintest bit of stubble could be seen on his chin as he somewhat bent over Yahiko and Yuki He smiled kindly at the two and held out his umbrella so that all three were sheltered from the rain.

Yahiko nodded enthusiastically and didn't waste a moment of time to think before she followed the man, Yuki being dragged along behind them.

"My name's Seta, by the way!" the man said as they reached an old building, "here we are, c'mon in, I'll make you some tea if you want"

"Have in cocoa?" Yahiko asked letting go of Yuki's wrist to go inside. Seta smiled and nodded, "Sure do, would you like Tea or cocoa sir?" he asked Yuki. Who replied. "Tea, thank you . . ."

The three gathered around a small fire and began to talk, after she introduced herself and Yuki, Yahiko was telling Seta stories of Shigure.

There! I took Seto from Love Hina but made him a tiny bit smarter . . .Bye! Love from me to you!


	18. Hot Chocolate and Misunderstandings

ok, here i am . . .please don't kill me . . . . .

Yahiko sat down with her hot chocolate and sighed happily, "thanks Seta!" Yuki sat down next to her and took a sip of his own cup, "It is very good," he complimented. Yahiko looked down as Seta began to talk, "so, why were you two out? A date?" he asked teasingly. Yuki blushed and Yahiko sighed, "no," she said, "we were . . .just . . .talking" _I think . . ._

After a few moments Seta got a phonecall and stepped outside to take it. Yahiko looked over at Yuki, "hey . .um . .look" she started, Yuki cut her off, "No" he said, "Its my fault. I did expect you to hate me like Kyo. I guess I was so used to Kyo that i just figured you--being the cat--would too." he sighed and Yahiko looked at him sadly, "its ok," she whispered, leaning her head on his shoulder, "I don't mind."

"Maybe I should of taken my call _inside, _huh?" Seta's chuckle came from the door. Yahiko's head snapped up and she smiled like an idiot, "No" she said, "just cuddling." Yuki blushed again and laughed a little. "Hey, can I use your phone?" Yahiko asked, giving Seta the 'puppy-dog' face (AN: i use that all the time on my friend to get him to let me wear his glasses!) Seta laughed and tossed the girl his phone, "yay!" Yahiko cheered.

"Hey, daddy--" Yahiko held the phone away from her immediatly as Shigure's voice rang from the other end.

"YAHIKO! ARE YOU OK? WHERE ARE YOU?"

"Daddy, daddy, I'm fine, I'm with Yuki, we got caught in the rain, thats all"

Yuki laughed "You got a good one there" Seta smiled, "Yeah" Yuki agreed, "a real good one . . ." Seta slapped his back, "you'll makea great father!"

"what!"

"isn't she your girlfriend?"

"NO!"

"Oh, sorry . . .

Yahiko hung up the phone and tossed it over to Seta, "c'mon, Yuki, daddy wants us home." Seta tilted his head, "brother and sister?"

"No" Yahiko sighed, "he lives with my father, we're cousins." Seta nodded.

"It was nice meeting you" Yuki said at the door while Yahiko put on her shoes, "you too" Seta nodded. "See you around!" Yahiko waved from the sidewalk as Seta watched them from the window.

I'm at school or i would've typed more!


	19. Home Again

New year, finally, a new chapter!

When Yuki andYahiko arrived at home, Shigure rushed out to meet them. Grabbing Yahiko into a hug, he began ranting.

"I was so worried! How could you be so dumb!" Shigure shouted. Yahiko tried to reply, but her words were muffleed bye his bear hug.

"It's okay, Shigure-san. We're all right." Yuki stepped in.

Two pairs of footsteps pounded to the front door. One was Tohru coming from the kitchen, and the other was Kyo from the stairs.

"Yahiko-chan! You're back! And Yuki-kun, too!" Tohru squealed, blushing when Yuki smiled thoughtfully at her.

"Hey, where were you?" Kyo said looking at Yahiko, who had managed to escape her father's death grip of doom.

Yahiko smiled at Yuki, he smiled back. She turned to Kyo, "We were headed to Ayame's," she lied, "when we got stuck in the rain. Our new friend, Seta, took us in and gave us hot chocolate!"

Kyo grunted and ruffled Yahiko's turqoise hair, "just like you toget stuck in the rain." he said.

Yahiko laughed, "I'm hungry!" she exclaimed.

Tohru looked panicked, "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry.I should have made dinner. I knew you'd be hungry!"

Yahiko looked nervous, "It's okay, I can wait for you to make it."

"Wha--What would you like?"

Yahiko looked teasingly atKyo, "Leeks."

Kyo gagged and Yahiko and Shigure laughed.

At dinner, not much was said. Kyo and Yahiko talked a bit, but Shigure was still upset over his daughter's adventure with someone he didn't know. The air of uneasiness continued until the next day. When Yahiko, sitting against Kyo's legs in Shishou's dojo, asked a question.

"You loved her, didn't you?"

YAY a cliffie! Enjoy and I'll update later. Also the next chapter is, sadly, the last.


	20. They Loved Eachother

I'm back with the LAST chapter and I would like to take this time to thank ALL of my friendly reviewers who helped keep this story going! I love you guys! Now, to the last chapter of Guilty...we will miss it...

Kyo looked down at the top of Yahiko's head, "What the hell?" he said.

Yahiko stood up and turned to face him. She placed a hand on either one of his knees and grabbed his eyes with her own, "You know! You loved her, didn't you?" she repeated slowly.

"Who the hell are you talking about?"

"Tohru of course."

Yahiko was very calm. Too calm. It wasn't normal and it scared Kyo a little.

"What--I have absolutely NO idea what you are--" he stopped himself, actually noticing Yahiko's eyes for the first time in his life.

They were the same orange as his hair. He knew one was fake, but it somehow still glittered the same as the real one. The same.

She promised they'd be the same.

Forever.

But that had changed. He and Yahiko had changed. And he liked it that way.

He liked her that way.

He loved her that way.

He loved her.

Kyo took his final chance to do something he would never do. He grabbed Yahiko's chin in his hands and pulled her face to his. He did it. He captured her lips with his own and kissed her.

Yahiko was shocked at first--who wouldn't be?--but soon melted to the kiss and slowly reacted, kissing him back.

She loved him.

She always had.

But something was wrong.

Very wrong.

Yahiko pulled away.

"I'm sorry," Kyo whispered, letting go of her cheeks and looking down.

Yahiko frowned, "You don't need to be."

Kyo looked up.

"I wanted you to do that. But I can't let myself react without having one thing straight."

"What?"

"Did you, did you not ever love Tohru Honda?"

Kyo looked down again.

"Kyo," Yahiko said sternly.

Kyo nodded. It was slow, but it was a nod.

"I did," he answered.

Yahiko smiled.

There it was again, that glitter in her eyes.

She pulled him toward her and kissed him again.

He loved her.

She loved him.

They loved eachother.

There! I really like that ending and I hope you did too! Thanks again for reiviewing and I hope you check out my other stories! Love you and good-bye for now!


End file.
